heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranked Play
Players are able to find out how they and their friends stack up against the rest of the Heroes of the Storm community by queuing up for competitive, ranked matches. With Ranked Play, they’ll be able to compete in two separate queues: Hero League and Team League. *Hero League requires players to queue up alone. *Team League allows players to play ranked games with parties of 2, 3, or 5. Each player has their own Team League ranking. Leagues The ranked system is divided into League Tiers and Divisions. A League Tier is a large bucket meant to give a general idea of a player’s skill level. The tiers in ascending order are: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond, Master, and Grand Master. Each tier up to Master League is then broken down into divisions, with the lowest division within a tier being five, and the highest being one. Divisions within a tier designate how close or far a player is from advancing or falling to the next tier. As an example, a player in Gold 1 (Gold Tier, Division One) has a higher competitive rank than a player in Gold 4, and that Gold 4 player has a higher rank than another player in Silver 2. Ranks Players will be able to easily tell how they rank across the Heroes competitive game modes. At the beginning of each season, a series of ten Placement Matches will determine their initial rank. With each ranked match played after initial placement, players will gain (or lose) rank points. Earning enough rank points will present players with a chance to move up to the next tier or division by winning a Promotion Match, while consistently losing points will grant a similar opportunity to defend their current tier or division in a Demotion Match. Players will know if they're up for a Promotion or Demotion match via a message on the Score Screen and through a special effect played on their Rank Badge after the match. Masters and Grand Masters The unique Master and Grand Master tiers will have slightly different rules. Instead of divisions, Master league badges will display the total number of rank points accumulated in Master league for the current season, so players can easily track their progression against other Master League players. Grand Master league will be comprised of the top 200 (Hero League) or 100 (Team League) point earners in each region's Master League. For players in this league, badges will display a number. This number is a player’s position in the overall Grand Master rankings for their region, which will be updated on a daily basis. Queueing Restrictions ;Silenced Player Restriction Ranked Play is meant to be the place to play for competitive, high-intensity matches. This means that communication will be integral to a team’s success. With this in mind, silenced players’ ability to queue will be removed in this game mode until their silence penalty expires. Seasons Ranked seasons typically last a couple of months. The first 10 games in each league (Hero League and Team League) are placement matches. Until these games are completed for a league, a player does not have a rank in that league. Matchmaking is loosened during placement matches, meaning these matches have a greater impact on a player's rank than after-placement games. Rewards :See Hero League and Team League for rewards break-down. Battling it out in Ranked play every season is truly an epic challenge, and all epic challenges deserve epic rewards. Players who participate in Hero League and Team League seasons will be rewarded with a practical pile of treasure at each season’s end based on their ranked performance in Team and Hero League. Ranked rewards will be granted based on the highest rank achieved during the season, including preseason. Players can earn double rewards for participating in both. As for the rewards, keep in mind that later seasons' rewards may be completely different. Patch changes * * * * * * * * Category:Game modes